1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packing containers and to a method for packaging, and more particularly to a carton device for packaging an electrical device, such as a toy, of the battery-powered type and for subsequently inserting a battery into the carton without breaking open the sealed flaps thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes corrugated cardboard packing cartons such as are commonly die cut and creased to provide a plurality of wall and flap portions which are subsequently folded to provide a rectangular packing carton with an open top or end that is closable by folding, overlapping, and sealing the flap portions.
The present invention provides an important improvement over the prior art in that it provides an auxiliary packing receptacle which is accessible without breaking open the sealed flap portions of the packing carton.
The present invention is particularly useful for shipping electrical devices of the battery-powered type because of the perishable nature of batteries. The electrical device is packaged at time of manufacture; and a battery can be inserted into the packing carton by the manufacturer or distributor prior to shipment or by the dealer at the time of sale without breaking open the packing carton.